memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Walter Mosley
|birthplace = Los Angeles |roles = Writer |}} Walter Mosley is an American novelist and screenwriter. In , he worked for three weeks in the writers' room. He resigned his position after a dispute with CBS' Human Resources department. Career Mosley is a successful and prolific novelist. He is best known for his series of mysteries featuring the detective Easy Rawlins. The first of these, , published in 1990, was adapted into a 1995 starring Denzel Washington. Mosley has also written science fiction and literary novels. For television, Mosley has contributed to the anthology series and ; Mosley's episode of the latter was narrated by and starred Clifton Collins, Jr.. Mosley is a contributing producer and writer for the series . ''Star Trek: Discovery'' writer's room Alex Kurtzman personally recruited Mosley to join the writers' room for its third season. As recounted by Mosley, he had been a member of the Discovery writers' room for "a few weeks" when he was called by a representative of CBS' Human Resources department. The representative said that he had been informed that Mosley had used the N-word in the writers' room, which was not allowed. Mosley's initial reply was to say, "I am the N-word in the writers' room." Mosley, who is African-American and Jewish, writes that he had indeed used the word, but not directed it at any person: :"I just told a story about a cop who explained to me, on the streets of Los Angeles, that he stopped all n*ggers in paddy neighborhoods and all paddies in n*gger neighborhoods, because they were usually up to no good. I was telling a true story as I remembered it." Someone in the room anonymously reported this to HR, which responded by informing Mosley that although that word could be used in a script, it could not be spoken in the writers' room. Mosley's response was to resign. :"I was in a writers’ room trying to be creative while at the same time being surveilled by unknown critics who would snitch on me to a disembodied voice over the phone. My every word would be scrutinized. Sooner or later I’d be fired or worse — silenced." Mosley wrote about his experience in a New York Times column published , but did not name the television show or network. However, The Hollywood Reporter subsequently named the series as . A source told the Reporter that neither Alex Kurtzman nor Discovery showrunner Michelle Paradise were in the room when Mosley told the story. CBS gave this response to the newspaper: :"We have the greatest admiration for Mr. Mosley’s writing talents and were excited to have him join ''Star Trek: Discovery. While we cannot comment on the specifics of confidential employee matters, we are committed to supporting a workplace where employees feel free to express concerns and where they feel comfortable performing their best work. We wish Mr. Mosley much continued success." ''Slate suggested: :"A generous appraisal of the whole episode might be that emotions remain raw within the writers room after past drama wherein showrunners Gretchen Berg and Aaron Harberts are claimed to have shouted expletives and abusive comments at the staff, and demanded that they only voice their concerns internally." Former NBA star, writer and activist wrote about the incident: :"This story is not about racism and no one, including Mosley, has claimed it is. ''Star Trek: Discovery s writers room includes among its admirably diverse staff of writers three African Americans, two Asian Americans, a Native American and a Latinx. This story is about scrutinizing inflexible policies for corporate convenience that result in curtailing the creative process and stifling individual speech that is focused on healing, not harming — and our responsibility to protect the difference.''" External links * * Category:Writers